comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Exiles: the Animated Series Season 1 5
Wrath of the Hulk is the fifth episode of Season 1 of Exiles: the Animated Series. Synopsis The Exiles appear in a snowy forest, and Mimic falls to his knees, still scarred by battle. Blink runs over to make sure he is okay, but he shrugs her off saying he is fine. Morph's eyes pop out of his head and become huge as they begin to look around. "Where are we?" After he asks this the others begin looking around and Sunfire's eyes widen. "I think we're in Canada!" "How could you possibly know this is Canada based on a couple of trees?" asks Nocturne. "I recognize this forest. Wolverine once brought me here on a mission. He saved my life." "That's a good explanation," says Nocturne. "That still doesn't explain why we're here," says Mimic. "Blink, what does the Tallus say?" She looks at it. "It isn't saying anything yet. I guess until it does, we're on our own." Morph transforms into a man with worn out clothes holding a coconut as if he were a castaway. "I guess you could say we're, LOST?" "Not now, Morph." Blink and Nocturne say it at the exact same time, causing him to sit and pout. As silence lingers over them they begin to hear noises in the forest, and the faint sound of trees falling. They all become alert, ready for an attack and soon, the trees part and in comes a large, monstrous, green figure. "HULK SMASH!" He roars so loud it blows wind, and Morph even falls down. He leans up and rubs his head. "Oh crap." "Finally, something I can hit!" exclaims T-Bird as he tackles the Hulk through the trees. Before Hulk can get up, T-Bird rips a tree out of the ground and breaks it over the Hulk's head. He repeatedly punches him in the face, but eventually Hulk grabs T-Bird's fist and slams it back into his face before grabbing him and throwing him back to where the Exiles arrived. He then falls on top of Mimic and Sunfire, but Nocturne was able to teleport out of the way. As T-Bird gets up, Mimic says "Easy, T-Bird, we don't know if Hulk's the enemy here." "He said Hulk Smash, I think he's the enemy here." Retorts T-Bird. "HE ALWAYS SAYS THAT! What, do you not have a Hulk on your world?" As the two of them begin to argue, Hulk walks back through the clearing and he looks confused seeing them argue. When he tries to do something, both Mimic and T-Bird turn to look at him and shout "NOT NOW!" They then return to arguing. This makes Hulk angry and he tries to tackle them but Blink appears on his back and she stabs him with one of her rods. He screams and tries to grab her, but this gets both Mimic and T-Bird out of their argument to attack Hulk. A three-way battle soon ensues between Mimic, Hulk, and T-Bird. Although they are mad at each other, Mimic and T-Bird still try to fight together. They do the fastball special, but before Mimic can reach his target, the Wolverine of this world tackles him into a tree and exclaims in a slight Canadian accent, "Stay away! The Hulk's dangerous! He's mine!" Wolverine then gets up and runs towards the Hulk before stabbing him in the chest. Hulk hits Wolverine with both fists, causing him to hit the ground. Mimic gets up and rubs his head. "I was handling it just fine before you came along." After he says this, that world's Snowbird shoves past him and says "We could say the same to you." as Puck, Sasquatch, Northstar, Vindicator, and someone who looks a lot like a human Thunderbird walk through the trees. Sasquatch says "It's better not to interfere between the two of them. They have a long history with each other." But T-Bird doesn't pay attention, as he is too busy eying the alternate version of himself. When Hulk sees the rest of Alpha Flight, he rips Wolverine out of him and throws him onto the ground before jumping away. "Northstar, go after him!" shouts Wolverine. Northstar nods and flies up after the Hulk, who slaps him back into the ground. When he is gone, the Exiles regroup. Mimic looks around and asks, "What the heck is going on here?" Wolverine walks towards him and says, "I'm Wolverine. You're on Alpha Flight turf. Sorry about the scuffle we had before, perhaps we should compare notes back at Headquarters?" The Exiles exchange skeptical looks, but Sunfire shrugs so Blink agrees. Back at Alpha Flight headquarters, Wolverine, Blink, and Mimic are all sitting at a table. Wolverine says "The green goliath first arrived here about two months ago. Shaman was the first to notice, so he attempted to make a peaceful meeting with the beast, but he responded violently. He called me in, and ever since then I've wanted to get the Hulk out of my country." Mimic looks at Blink and asks, "Is the Tallus saying anything yet?" "Yeah. Exactly what Wolverine just said. We need to get the Hulk out of Canada," she replies. "By force. That means no teleporting." "Oh, wonderful," says Mimic. Elsewhere in the headquarters, T-Bird and Shaman are sitting at the same table. "So, you're me?" asks T-Bird. "It seems so," replies Shaman. "Have you ever even met Apocalypse?" "Who is Apocalypse?" "Never mind." Wolverine tells Blink "It would be best if we sent a small squad to attack the Hulk. If we can get him unconscious, Northstar would be able to fly him down to America." "Ok, that sounds like a good plan," says Blink. "I'll go, and I'll take Mimic with me." "You're not going without me, either," says Wolverine. "It would be logical to take Shaman as well, and we will need Northstar." "Alright then, let's get going," says Mimic, who gets up and turns around. He walks over to Morph and is about to say something, but he instead walks over to Nocturne and says, "Make sure nothing bad happens when we're gone." She nods in understanding. Wolverine is getting ready to fly the jet, but T-Bird walks towards it and stops it from taking off by grabbing its wing. "I'm coming too." "T-Bird, we already have enough people. And I'm hoping we won't need to use too much brute force on this mission," says Blink, but T-Bird has already boarded the plane. She sighs and crosses her arms, but before she can protest, Wolverine says, "Hold on to your hats! She's a quick one!" The jet takes off, and they zoom above a large forest, and eventually, Mimic spots something moving through the trees. Blink says, "I'll go check it out and come back up here before we attack something that isn't the Hulk." Blink teleports down into the forest, but what she sees isn't the Hulk. "Mr. Creed? What are you doing here?" says Blink as she sees her mentor from her own reality; Sabretooth. "Pup? Ah crap, I don't have time for this." "Mr. Creed, what is going on?" asks Blink, but before she can do anything he says, "I'm sorry about this." And he slaps her, knocking her into a tree and she falls unconscious. About 5 minutes later on the jet T-Bird says "If she hasn't gotten back by now, something had to have happened. I'm going down there." "I'm with you on that one, big man," says Mimic, but Wolverine tries to advise against it. In the forest, Hulk approaches Blink's unconscious body, clearly confused as to why she is there. Before he can do anything, T-Bird falls from the sky and slams him into a tree. "We have unfinished business, green bean!" Mimic then lands, followed by Shaman, Northstar, and Wolverine. Mimic checks to make sure Blink is alright. T-Bird and Hulk bring their fight through the trees onto a small road on the side of a mountain. Hulk tries to knock T-Bird off, but Northstar flies over and throws Hulk into the side of the mountain, causing several rocks to fall down. He then flies up and crushes most of them, but the last one falls onto T-Bird, making him slide down the side of the mountain. Before he can follow, Wolverine jumps down and tries to choke the Hulk. Shaman slides down the mountain and jumps after his alternate counterpart. He reaches him at a ridge in the mountain and begins healing his wounds, but T-Bird tries to insist he is fine. On the road, the other four heroes attempt to wear out the Hulk, but he knocks Wolverine off of the road, but Northstar grabs him and flies him to safety. Mimic tells Blink to get back and he is going to try and take out the Hulk with an optic blast. Blink steps back but right after Mimic blasts the laser, a truck carrying a gasoline tank comes around the curve. "NO!" shouts Mimic as the laser makes impact on the Hulk, knocking him into the gasoline tank. In the blink of an eye, Blink teleports into the truck, grabs the men in the truck and teleports out before it explodes. When the wreckage clears, Hulk comes out of the smoke, madder than ever. But before he can charge at them, something hits his back, which stops him for a second, but he tries to run again, but something else hits his back. He stops and looks back, seeing two tranquilizer bullets in his back. Another one hits him. Then another. Then another. Soon at least twenty tranquilizer bullets are in his back. Morph jumps down, followed by the other Exiles. "It didn't look like you guys were doing too good on the monitor." says Morph. "They had tranq darts at their base and they NEVER thought to use them?" exclaims an angered Mimic. He lets out an angry breath before coating himself in metal and punches out the Hulk. As they approach the America/Canada border, Wolverine is trying to defend himself. "Tranquilizer darts take away the fun of battle." It was a weak excuse, but it was the only one he could think of. Northstar and T-Bird both throw Hulk over the border and he lands on American soil. Mimic gives an annoyed look at Wolverine before the Exiles disappear. "Well, we'd better get back to base. Who knows what could happen next?" says Wolverine as he and his teammates retreat from the border. About an hour later, Hulk's eyes open and he sees Sabretooth, Storm, Gambit, Spider-Man (bonded to the Carnage symbiote), and a shark-like version of Namor are standing above him. Sabretooth holds out his hand and says "The Hulk, I presume? You're coming with us." Category:Exiles Category:Exiles: the Animated Series Category:Exiles: the Animated Series Episodes Category:Exiles: the Animated Series Season 1 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Artemis Thorson Category:Created by Artemis Thorson